


Teen Wolf: Bleeding Love.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: The Adventures of the Stilinski Twins. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, All-Knowing Deaton, Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Deucalion, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Awesome Alan Deaton, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Belly Dancing, Blood and Gore, Bond bites, Canon-Typical Violence, Chimeras, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Crazy Kate Argent, Creeper Peter Hale, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing in the Rain, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Dark Magic, Dark witches, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Peter Hale, Derek Hale & Paige Friendship, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Meet Differently, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek is a Good Alpha, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, Emissary Alan Deaton, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/F, F/M, Forced Bond Bites, Full Shift Werewolves, Ghost Claudia Stilinski, Good Deucalion, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Helpful Deaton, Human Sacrifice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Karma Has Panic Attacks, Karma Stilinski is Peter Hale's Anchor, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia is a Good Friend, M/M, Magic mishap, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Male Homosexuality, Male Witches, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Mentioned Paige, Mysterious Deaton, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Deucalion/Original Female Character(s), One-Sided Jordan Parrish/Original Female Character(s), One-Sided Matt Daehler/Original Female Character(s), One-Sided Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s), One-Sided Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Peter Hale Ships Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pole Dancing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Peter Hale, Possessive Sex, Protective Behavior, Protective Derek Hale, Psycho Kate Argent, Rebuilding the Hale House, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy Peter Hale, School Dances, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, Seduction, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sirens, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Stalker Matt, Stalking, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Dreams About Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Twin Sister, Stiles Stilinski Know About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stilinski Family, Stilinski Twins, Strong Female Characters, Succubus, Supernatural Elements, Tall Derek Hale, The Deputies finds out about the Supernatural, The Hale Family, The Hale Fire, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Trolls, True Alpha Derek Hale, True Love, True Mates, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Virgin Sacrifice, Warning: Kate Argent, Werecoyote Malia, Werefox Stiles, Werejaguar Kate Argent, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Senses, White Magic, White Witches, Witch Claudia Stilinski, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a werefox and his younger twin sister, Karma Stilinski, is a White Witch, something they have inherited from their mother, Claudia Stilinski. They have learned to keep their supernatural ties hidden from normal humans, like their best friend, Scott McCall, pretending to be normal humans. Only their father, Sheriff John Stilinski is aware of his children secret and has protected them.<br/>But when Scott is bitten by a Alpha werewolf, Stiles and Karma found themselves dragged into the supernatural world, revealing the ties they have to the supernatural world, though only Karma reveals her secret at being a White Witch while Stiles doesn't reveal his secret at being a werefox.<br/>Now, Stiles and Karma found themselves facing new threats and new enemies but can the twins learn to trust their pack, especially their mates, with the biggest secret that Claudia Stilinski had only revealed to her children after her death in her journal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf: Bleeding Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Karma's profile is listed below:  
> http://angelgirl121.deviantart.com/art/Karma-Stilinski-620501489  
> The Ideas and Summary of Teen Wolf: Bleeding Love is listed below.  
> http://angelgirl121.deviantart.com/art/Teen-Wolf-Bleeding-Love-621091257

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the howl that Karma heard is the same howl that Scott heard when he's on the road.

**Chapter One: Have You ever run with the Beast in the Pale Moonlight?**

Beacon Hills is a small town in central California, the town reside in a valley area of the hills with suburban homes, high rise urban areas and wilderness areas. It had a small town feel and vibe to it, making it feel welcome and warm, and peaceful and quiet. There were no crime, well, there were crime in this but not as bad and big as the crime in the big cities, the crime was small. Just thievery, shop-lifting and speeding through red lights and stop signs.  

On Woodbine Lane, built some distance away from the street, there is a house with 129 number, that is a Cape Cod style house. The house is light gray house with light gray roof with brown wooden porch floors with white steps railing and  white enclosed porch railings and pillars. It has a white swing porch couch, and a brown front door and a traditional black wall-mount mailbox. The front yard landscape is rock, mulch and shrubs, with tall oak trees surrounding the house.

Living in the beautiful Cape Cod style house, this is the home of the Stilinski, a family that consists of a father and with three children, a son and two daughters, the boy and girl are twins. The twins still with their father while the younger one has been living with the father's mother, but there has been talk between the father and his mother about having her move back with her father and older siblings.

Karma Stilinski, a sixteen-year-old girl with mouth that is so sassy and sarcastic it should be illegal, was getting ready for her nightly jog. She put her hair back and up in a ponytail, revealing the purple and blue underneath her brown hair. Karma shook her head, watching as the ponytail swish side to side before it laid across her right shoulder. She titled her head to the side as she stared at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. 

Karma has an exquisite, delicate, triangular-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones, something that usually gets her harassed by modeling agencies because of it. Her lips are soft and full, plush and cupid's bow shaped, and her nose is straight and slender, and a long, flawless neck. She has a pronounced collarbone, which she loves to show off because Karma knows that the most sexy part of her body, second only to her neck.

Her hair is mahogany brown, a classic chocolate tone to the color and it's waist-length with natural waves and very, very thick. Her hair surrounds her face perfectly making her pale skin gleam like polished ivory. 

Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant whiskey brown eyes in that fair face, so brown and clear, like the drink itself. A thick fringe of dark lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while brown brows arched gently above them. 

Karma has a lithe and lightly muscled body with feminine curves, a trim waist and long, tapering legs, and a pert butt. So she has a very mature body for someone her age, due to her dancing and always running, exercising in order to keep up her body shape. Like she ever need to exercise, her ADHD kept her from sitting in one place for more a second.

She has beautiful, flawless porcelain mole-dotted skin. It soft and smooth, she always used lotions to keep her skin that way.

Karma sighed and dropped her head onto her vanity surface.  _'_ _I curse my mother and her freakishly ethereal beauty. It's a curse to be a White Witch!'_

Yep! Her mother, Claudia Stilinski was a White Witch, but she wasn't just a White Witch. She was a Grand White Witch, and Karma still doesn't know what made a Grand White Witches different from White Witches. But all she knew that White Witches are blessed with being ethereal beautiful and she positively hates it on some days.

Karma raised her head when she heard her bedroom door opening and looking over to see her brother walking into her room. She turned to saddle her chair as he walked over to her bed and sat down on it. 

Stiles looked very similar to Karma, due to them being twins, _no duh_ , but still they were also referred to be identical twins when they were younger. Despite being painfully obviously that they are a boy and girl, Karma and Stiles are seen as identical twins. Stiles is her older brother, born ten minutes before her.

Karma and Stiles both have same facial structure, mouth, nose, neck, collarbone, and eyes, hair, body (minus obvious parts that made them girl and boy), and skin. It was like looking in the mirror for both Stiles and Karma , and not one in their sixteen years of life have they ever found it scary. They loved looking like each other, though Stiles has started to believe that he wasn't attractive enough and Karma had threatened him bodily if he ever insulted himself within her presence ever again, since they are twins and he was basically calling her unattractive as well.

Karma and Stiles were close, especially when her brother confined to her that he was bi, though she believed that he was actually gay but Karma is more than happy to wait for her brother to figure that out all by himself when the right guy comes along and blows his mind. And she would be happy to tell him 'I told you so', which was something that both Stiles and herself would say to each other when either of them get proven right. Neither of them have told their father about it, though they both know that their father would still love them no matter what, which was painfully obvious when it came to all the mischief that either Stiles and Karma have caused.

Stiles frowned at the red spot on his twin's forehead. "What happened to you?"

Karma glanced at the mirror and grimaced at the sight. "I hit my head and cursed mom's genes."

"Yeah, we got her sensually innocent ethereal beauty." Stiles commented, staring at his reflecting as well. 

"How can one be both sensual and innocent at the same time?" Karma asked. "It's freaking impossible!"

Stiles looked down at his twin. "Mom was a White Witch, I think it comes with being both sensual and innocent." He than smirked. "Do you want to be a Dark Witch instead?"

Karma both inwardly and outwardly grimaced at that. Dark Witches are revolting ugly, they have a rot that settles in them and it's impossible to hide. Yeah, they're no models, that for darn sure. Maybe she shouldn't complain about being a White Witch when Dark Witches evilness are visibly seen. 

Karma groaned as she rubbed her head. "Yeah, no. I'll stuck it up with being a White Witch."

Stiles gave her an arched look. "At least you don't have sensitive nose and hearing like me."

While Karma is a White Witch, Stiles is a werefox. Unlike other werecreatures, werefoxes are not created by biting someone, they are born. Like Karma, Stiles had inherited the ability to shift into a fox from their mother, who had werefox in her, thanks to her mother, Claudia's father was a White Witch. Being the only White Witch and werefox, Karma and Stiles were always taught to keep it hidden from everyone who weren't family. Their father, Noah Stilinski, knew about his wife being a White Witch but he didn't know about the werefox part until he had seen his son shifted into a fox kit when he was a toddler. Luckily, it was in their house when this happened because that would have been impossible to describe away as a magic trick.

So yeah, Karma and Stiles are secret White Witch and werefox who had their presence, and scent, masked by their mother when they were three, Claudia had used a spell to protect them from those who would have caused them harm. It's really hard to pretend your normal human when you can shatter something with a spell and shift into a fox, but Karma and Stiles somehow manage to keep it hidden, especially from their best friend, Scott McCall.

Their mother had told them about other supernatural beings, especially werewolves, when they were old enough to know and hold the memory. Their mother wanted them to know of the supernatural world just in case they would encounter some in the near present or future. She had warned them that they should never ever reveal what they were to the supernatural world. What they are marks them as special and unique to in this hidden world. A White Witch is in touch with ancient and pure magic, has a special connection to the moon and mother earth. A Werefox is not created, but born. They cannot change someone with their bite, like werewolves. 

"Yeah, you're right. I am lucky." Karma told him, smiling at him and Stiles responded by sticking his tongue out at her. "Real mature there, Stiles."

The phone ranged and Stiles stood up and walked out of the room, Karma followed him out and watched him pick up the phone and listened to the conversation their father was having with whoever was on the other end. It wasn't something that Karma was surprise or disappoint to see, they both do it.

Karma looked back at the mirror and her eyes were drawn delicate gold chain Opal tear drop necklace that hang around the base of her throat, to rest between her breasts. She reached up and touched it, smiling as she remembered the partner to her necklace, but on a smaller chain, was hang around her little sister's throat.

Harmony Stilinski is Stiles' and Karma's little sister, she is twelve-years-old and a little angel compared to the twins, though Stiles, Karma, and their father only get to see her during the holidays because she is living their father's mother, their grandmother. But Grandma Rosie has been getting sick and wants Harmony to move back with her family and siblings, she doesn't want the twelve-year-old to see her get worse as her sickness runs it course. 

Karma smiled and removed her necklace, this is the only time that she would remove it when she was going out for a ran. The older girl and her sister were very close to these necklace, since they had originally belongs to their mother, and both girls got the necklace and never took them off. Period. 

Stiles gently hanged up and silently hurried back to his room while Karma grabbed her iPhone and headphones and walked down the stairs. She spotted their father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills, getting ready to leave. 

Karma quickly defended herself when her father raised his head to look at her. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Their father calls them both his delinquents, since all the mischief, pranks and mayham they have caused within Beacon Hills, though he says it with an weariness affection in his voice and facial expression. Noah would always be upset with them, especially towards Stiles, who is the eldest and should know better but he could never get really upset with his little princess, though he has no troubles grounding her if the punishment fits the crime. And it was a lot of mischievous crimes that Stiles and Karma find themselves in, but they couldn't help it, getting into trouble and causing mischief, nothing happened in this town and the twins have to do something before they go stir crazy with boredom!

But Karma and Stiles have to give their father credit when it's due. Noah Stilinski should get a medal for being a single father rising twins when his wife died when they were ten-years-old. Though the following months that led after their mother's death was hard on them all, their father had taken up drinking and Stiles was blaming himself for her death, this force Karma to growing up earlier than she should. She started cooking, cleaning, basically running the house. Karma took care of her father and soothed Stiles' fear and sadness the best she could.

Karma couldn't even mourn the death of her mother properly, forcing her sadness to the side and kept them locked away as she smiled and acted like her usually cheerful and carefree self. She didn't have time to properly cry over the death of her mother, she had to take care of her father and brother. When her father starting realize the efforts of him drinking was having on his son and daughter, Noah immediately sobered up and started being father once again to both of his kids, though Karma still does the cooking and cleaning.

Noah shot his daughter a look. "You're innocent...This time." He looked at her outfit. "Going for a run?"

"Yeah." Karma said as she grabbed a water bottle. "It's a perfect night to run."

"Alright, be safe." Noah told her, walking towards the door. "I don't want to come home with a burn down house and both of you bruised and bleeding."

Karma rolled her eyes at her father's warning. "We fought one time and you're still holding it against us?"

"Yes, yes I am." Noah told her before he walked out of the house.

It was ten minutes of making sure that their father had gotten into his car and leave before Stiles walked down the stairs. He didn't want their dad around when he tells his twin sister what he had heard on the phone. Stiles found his twin sister in the kitchen, filling her bottle up with water in the sink.

Stiles hurried over to his sister and jumped onto the counter, sitting next to his sister. "Hey, guess what I heard over the phone."

Karma faced her brother, resting her hip against the counter. "What?"

"Two joggers found half of a woman's body in the woods." Stiles told her.

"You're going to go, get Scott and look for the other half of her body." Karma stated, than she noticed a ghost guy hovering over her head and began to try to swat him away from her as if he was a fly.

"Yep. Are you in?" Stiles nodded his head. 

"Nope. I'm going for a ran." Karma shook her head. "Besides I have dead people hovering around me all the freakin' time why would I go and see a dead body?"

"That would explain why you're waving your arms around you like a loon." Stiles commented. 

Karma glared at her twin from the same egg. "Kettle or pot, bro, pick one."

Stiles draped his arm over her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not the one with the I-see-dead-people powers."

Stiles wasn't born with this stupid sixth sense that Karma was born with, hence why she could see the dearly departed. Her mother had it, her maternal grandmother had it and so on. Now, it was Karma's curse, since she always seemed to draw creepy and weird spirits to her, which was why she avoided the girl's locker room since there's ghost flasher haunting that place and Karma doesn't want some dead guy seeing what she hadn't even showed some living guy yet. 

Stiles is aware that she could see dead people and has been making movie reference from ghost movies ever since than, that comment that their father made when he didn't want to come home to see them both bruised and bleeding was the direct result of Stiles ghost jokes and it was bad. That had resulted in a honorable battle between and Karma would have won if their dad hadn't arrived home at the moment and tore the twins apart, and they were grounded for two weeks because of the damage that their fight has caused to the furniture and wall. 

Karma asked her twin. "So are you going by yourself?"

Stiles shake his head as he grabbed his keys. "Nah, Scott is coming with me."

She raised her brow at him. "And he agreed with you for this grim adventure?"

"No, I'm going to go there and rope him in coming with me." Stiles told his twin.

"Ah, yes. Because Scott has nothing better to do then to go into the woods and look for a dead body." Karma said, dramatically. "Oh, what a poor sad life he would have if you never invited to look for a corpse."

Stiles and Karma stared at each other for a brief pause before Stiles stated. "Sometimes, we act too much like and that's scary."

Karma smirked. "What's wrong, bro? Don't like when your sassy is coming back at ya?"

"Our sassy is so similar to each others." Stiles groaned as he rubbed his face with both of his hands.

"Well, that what is means to have a twin, stupid." Karma reminded him, still smirking. "We are practically each other's mirror image."

"I hate you."

"I know you mean you love me lots."

Stiles snorted as he walked out the back door. "No, I'm pretty sure I hate you lots."

Karma shook her head, laughing, as she twisted the lid on the bottle and grabbed her hoodie jacket. She slipped her headphones on and stepped out of the house. She hit play on her playlist that was on her iPhone and started running, heading towards the preserve. 

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, Stiles found himself outside the McCall house, trying to find a way to sneak into the house and get to Scott, so that his best friend could join him on this quest since his twin bailed on him for her stupid ran. Stiles didn't know why she needed to ran in the freaking first place, her ADHD prevents her from ever sitting down longer than a second, so she literally burned anything she has eaten pretty fast, something that he shares with Karma. Well, he didn't have the ADHD to help out with keeping his figure lithe and slightly muscular, Stiles had being a werefox on his side (his mom was the only White Witch he knew so he didn't know if the fast weight loss was part of the Witch abilities or not). 

Stiles silently scoped around the McCall house until he stopped once again under Scott's bedroom window and sighed, realizing that he had to climb the trellis in order to get his destination. He shouldn't be surprised, it was something he and his sister have always done, when they were sneaking out of their bedroom window at night, after their father had gone to sleep, and sneaking back in before he wakes up in the morning. So, yeah, Stiles and Karma had have professionals climbers and such. 

Stiles stared to climb up to the roof.  _'_ _Three cheers for making sneaking around an art form!'_

Stiles felt something tugging on the leg of his jeans and felt himself falling backwards, his jeans, and ankles, entangled in the trellis. Suddenly Stiles finds himself flop over the edge of the porch roof upside down, with his ankle firmly attached to the trellis, than the werefox screamed as he saw a bat being swung towards his face, barely messing it, by his best friend, Scott McCall, the human also let out a scream before he saw who is was. And Stiles was darn lucky that his best friend stopped the bat in mid swing before it made contact to his head. Stiles really didn't want to explain to Scott how the busted face was no longer busted within seconds after getting hit in the face by the bat. 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief letting his arms hang down as he watched Scott lowering the bat.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" His best friend, Scott McCall, asked, bewildered and annoyed.

"You weren't answering your phone." Stiles told him before he eyed the bat wearily. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott told him as he lowered the bat. "I thought you were a predator."

"A pre - I - wha -." Stiles shuttered in bewilderment before he collected himself and said. "Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police."

Scott asked. "For what?"

Stiles said as he leaned up and started to free himself from his living chains. "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?" Scott asked as Stiles landed gracefully on his feet, a blessing for being a werefox.

"No, a body of water." Stiles sarcastically told Scott, it still amuses him how gullible Scott was. "Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles than climbed over the porch railing and stood in front of Scott.

Scott asked as he noticeably went pale. "You mean like murdered?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

Scott comment, looking at Stiles. "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part." Stiles told Scott smiling in excitement. "They only found half." He watched as the human boy stared at him for a while before he told him, still smiling. "We're going."

"Where's your other half?" Scott asked as he headed back to the door.

Stiles told him, waving his hands around. "She's out jogging but she's going to keep an eye out for the other half of the body."

Stiles thought to himself as he bent over to rub his ankle.  _'Which I'm glad for so that I don't have to suffer watching and hearing her rolling on the ground, laughing uproariously at that problem I put myself in.'_

Though it was have been fine since Stiles himself had laugh uproariously whenever her spells and magic backfire on her instead of him, and she would usually get him back. His twin, his other half of his soul (they usually joking referred to each other as each other's soulmate), certainly lives up to her name. 

Karma: the cosmic principle according to which each person is rewarded or punished in one incarnation according to that person's deeds in the previous incarnation.

Yeah, that certainly sounds like his twin sister, Stiles has either witness or been the victim of her namesake deeds, though he mainly witness them. He does not like having her namesake punishments done onto him, Stiles has seen her very, very angry and got them back and he has never pushed her upon the limit of her patient and temperament (he's a troublemaker, not suicidal, he's knows what he can and cannot get away with when it's involves with his twin). 

Stiles turned his head when Scott came back out and watched him quietly and softly shut the door behind him, both boys hurried over to Stiles' jeep and made their way towards the Preserve.

Stiles spoke up. "Sorry that Karma didn't come."

Scott shake his head. "Nah, it's fine. Karma has her nightly habits."

Stiles smiled at Scott's understanding, thankful that he and Karma had such an understanding best friend since childhood. Scott had been their friend since the third grade, it was through Karma that Stiles and Scott had meet, and the trio had became inseparable, also getting each other in trouble, though Karma tends to get into the most trouble either with or without them, much to the boys' amusement and their father's horror. But much to the boys' annoyance, Karma could simply shot her father her crooked little smile and he would not punish her for her mischief-making or trouble-making. 

 

* * *

 

  **Beacon Hills Preserve**

Stiles parked his jeep in front of the Beacon Hills Preserve, with a sign that reads ' _Beacon Hills Preserve: No Entry After Dark_ ', but that was pretty much ignored by everyone, especially Stiles and his partner in crime, Karma, Well, they both are actually allowed to come into the Preserve after dark due to the twins being of a supernatural kind and their father had set out rules for them to follow.

It's the only the safe area of Beacon Hills that Stiles can shift into his fox form and Karma can practice her white magic without worrying about anyone seeing them or hurting people, though Stiles can't really hurt someone since he's so tiny and he'll only able to go for their ankles, he makes for a lousy guard dog (though Stiles didn't like it when Karma had told him that he had went for her ankle and Karma found that despite his small size, his bite hurts. A lot).

Stiles and Scott climbed out of the jeep, and the werefox grabbed the only flashlight and carried it towards the front of the jeep. It's not like he needed it, he could see perfectly well in the dark but it was for Scott.

Scott asked as he stood up Stiles. "We're seriously doing this?"

Stiles told him before he walked into the woods. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town."

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow." Stiles heard Scott say as the boy started to follow him into the woods.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he sassed. "Right, 'cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No, because I'm playing this year." Stiles could practically feel Scott shaking his head in denial. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles mocked cheer. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Karma would support me." Scott commented.

"Karma would support her twin." Stiles told him. "Don't think that your crush on her would get her to agree with you."

Scott stammered, now Stiles could feel him blushing. "I-I don't have a crush on her!"

Stiles stopped and looked at Scott with an raised brow. "Yes, you do. You had a crush on her since we were kids and that hadn't changed since than. Everyone knows this, Scott." Stiles started walking again.

A brief pause before...

"Does she know?"

Stiles shrugged. "Dunno."

Of course, he knew. Stiles knew that Karma knew about Scott's crush on her. It was painfully obvious that Scott had a huge crush on Karma, and still does. Stiles could see why Scott developed a crush on her, even though it made him sick just thinking or talking about it, especially since all the reasons why Scott liked her was the same things he possessed. So yeah, it took a while for Stiles to be able to look Scott in the eye after that.

Scott asked, an obvious subject change. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh!" Stiles huffed as they walked further into the woods. "I didn't even think about that."

Scott asked again. "And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

Stiles said as they started to climb up a hill. "Also something I didn't think about."

Scott sassed as Stiles continued up the hill, he could hear that Scott had leaned up against a tree and took out his inhaler. "It's - comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know." Stiles said as he went towards the top of the hill.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott called out to him, shaking his inhaler.

Stiles and Scott spotted flashing lights ahead of them and ducked down, watching them from the safety of the ground.

Stiles stood up and hurried towards the lights, determined to follow them. "Wait, come on!"

Stiles could hear Scott behind him but when he had turned to look back at Scott a dog barked in front of him, startling him and found himself face to face with the police dog and cop, he skidded to a stop in front of them.

Cop ordered, shining his flashlight on him. "Hold it right there!"

"Hang on, hang on." Sheriff Stilinski said, coming over to stand with the cop and Stiles. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

Stiles gave his father a sheepish smile. "Dad, how are you doing?" Than he thought.  _Man, if Karma was here, she would have prevent me from going after them._

Sheriff asked as he pined his son with an disapproving glare. "So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"No, heh." Stiles told him. "Not the boring ones."

Sheriff shook his head before he asked. "Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who, Scott? Karma?" Stiles asked, quickly rushing to protect Scott who was now hiding behind a tree. "Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow." That was a lie. "And Karma is out jogging." That was a truth." It's just me. In the woods. Alone." a lie once again. Stiles thought to himself. ' _It's a good thing she's such a jog freak otherwise we would have both been caught or she would have stopped me from getting caught if she had come.'_

"I know where Karma is. She told me she was going for a jog." Sheriff told his son before he stepped around him, calling out into the woods. "Scott, you out there? Scott?" John waited for a while before he turned to face Stiles. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy." Than he grabbed Stiles by the ears and made his werefox son led him back to his jeep.

Stiles thought as he allowed his father to drag him along.  _'_ _Sorry, Scott, but you're on your own.'_

 

* * *

 

In a different section of the Preserve and a little after Stiles was taken back to his jeep by his dad, Karma was jogging through the dark, using the moonlight to guide her way. Her hair flow behind her as she ran through the dark woods. The silence and stillness of the woods reached her senses, as she was listening to music, and surrounded Karma like a cocoon. 

Something prickled at the back of her conscious and Karma came to a stop, listening to her witchy sense when they start a tingling (her twin had started to call them that when they learned that it was similar to the spidey sense, it amused them both greatly. What? They're nerds, so sue them),and started to glance around her now. Because right now, her witchy sense were a tingling and it only added to the scary effect due to the fact that there was absolutely no noise and movement in the woods that surround her.

Karma swore, beautifully though, she's a White Witch and everything they do is beautiful and elegant, when she realized that this could mean only one thing. A dangerous  predator was in the woods and no animal wanted to be caught out in the open because they would be dead. 

"Oh, great! Out in the woods by myself without any weapon, talk about genius." She glanced behind her. "That would explain why I had this eerily sensation ever since I came into the woods."

But at that time, Karma had pushed it aside, thinking it was just lifted over nerves when she and Stiles had watched that scary movie last night, and he had scared her afterwards (But he was supporting a nice bruise on his stomach after Karma had punched him, hard, there) by jumping out of her closet after they had finished watching it and she had gone to the bath, and that had started another fight that their father had to come in and break apart.

So, Karma and Stiles get into physical fights, they're siblings and since they are siblings, they're supposed to get into fights, it really didn't matter if Karma was a girl, she has proven many of times that she could hold her own in those fights with Stiles. So she can fight like a boy, or girl if she was really desperate to win a fight against her brother.

Karma froze when a howl erupted through the woods and swallowed once again, she snapped her head to the side, looking towards where she thinks that it had come from but in the woods, it was impossible to know for sure. She hoped that wasn't what she thought it was, that it was wolf, even though, there's hadn't been a wolf in these woods for centuries. Karma rubbed her face with both of her hands, groaning, when she realized that she hadn't actually helped herself in not panicking by just telling herself tidbit about wolves and such.

Karma turned back to face the direction where she had came into the Preserve and started to head back, back-tracking, staring at the ground as she walked, wrapping her arms around her, now she was feeling the cold and it also started to rain, making Karma moan her stupidity for not checking the weather before she gone for her jog. Karma let out a puff of hair, disturbing the loose tendrils of her hair that hung in front of her face, resting against her cheekbones and nose.

It was than that Karma started to become aware what song was playing now and she raised her iPhone to look at the song as she hoped it wasn't what she had thought it was, and found herself glaring at her iPhone when she read the title, cursing herself for ever putting the song on her iPhone. She did not finding the song to be funny at all, especially not now, giving her current predicament.

It was  _Li'l Red Riding Hood_ by  _Sam the Sham & The Pharaohs_.

"Really?!" Karma hissed at her iPhone as she glared at it, pushing the headphones down to hang around her neck, but could still hear the song. "Not the best song to play giving my situation now!"

_Owoooooooo! Who's that I see walkin' in these woods? Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Listen to me._

Karma glared solemnly down at her red hoodie sweater that she has now tied around her waist. "I had to wear this stupid thing! Man, talk about stupid choices."

A growl sounded in front of Karma, causing the girl to stop and snap her eyes up and forward. She gasped when she found herself looking into the red eyes of an Alpha werewolf standing within ten feet of her. Surprisement and awe filled Karma, instead of fear and dread, something that should have filled someone who found themselves in Karma's situation but she wasn't like everyone else, Karma couldn't help but have those feelings filling her.

Karma thought to herself as she kept her gaze on the Alpha.  _'Man, I hate it when I'm right when I try not to be, especially if I am alone.'_

She hadn't expect to have ran in with a werewolf, let alone a Alpha. There hadn't been a werewolf in Beacon Hills since the Hale pack. Not that Karma or her family had any personal connection to the Hale pack, her mother believed it was too dangerous for them to met the Hale pack given the fact that they were werewolves and being wolves they were highly territorial. 

_Little Red Riding Hood. I don't think little big girls should. Go walking in these spooky old woods alone. Owoooooooo!_

The Alpha werewolf started to take slow steps towards Karma, jolting her from her thoughts by it's movements, who started to take slow steps backwards when she had became aware that it had moved. Karma than noticed the blood dripping from it's fangs and swallowed, wondering who he had bitten and was it someone she knew. Slowly wariness was filling, Karma knew that a bite from an Alpha either could turn humans or kill them, so she really didn't know what their bite does to Witches, both Dark and White, and she really didn't want to find out.

Her eyes landed on the water bottle in her hand as she heard the Alpha taking deep breaths, sniffing the air, almost like he was scenting the air, before darting back to look at the Alpha. She had the sudden urge to sniff herself as well but restrain from do so since Karma had been running and sweating is a common trait to have when one is running. But still, that Alpha is a person when there's no full moon and it's considered rude yet weird to sniff someone. Though, it was actually leaning more towards creepy and Karma didn't really want to call it on the Alpha since they tend to be more aggressive and stronger than beta werewolves.

He was clearly smelling and Karma wondered if he was smelling her or something else but she wasn't going to stick around to find out. So she's was debating with herself throw her bottle at the Alpha and make her get away or stick around and wait to see what he does. Karma heard his growl and that made up her mind right away. 

_What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased. I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

Karma hurled the water bottle at him and watched it nailed him on the nose before she turned and took off in a full-out ran. She could hear him yelping and snarling behind him. The bottle had stunned the Alpha, giving the young White witch a head start, though Karma knew that her head start wouldn't last for long. Karma weaved between trees and leapt over boulders, logs and stumps. 

She cursed as she finally realized what she had done. "Fuck! Nice going, Karma, why don't you go back there and beat with a branch for good measure?"

So, that  definitely wasn't one of Karma's brightest decisions she had ever made, given the fact that she had just brained a Alpha werewolf and she was going to put that in her that-decision-could-get-her-killed list.

_What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place. I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

Twenty minutes later, Karma stopped to lean against a tree trunk, panting heavily as she bent over, putting her hands on her knees. She had ran for what felt like thirty minutes, so her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest and her lungs felt like they were burning. Karma straightened up and put her hands on her hips as she looked around, noticing that because she was running, blindly, through the woods, in order to get away from that beast, Karma had gotten herself good and lost.

Karma slapped her hand to her forehead. "Great, Karma. Now you're lost in the woods with a huge Alpha werewolf who wants you for reasons unknown." She shivered. "Now I feel like those stupid girls from those horror slasher movies that Stiles and I laugh at."

Karma groaned as she started to gently bounce her forehead against the tree trunk. She hadn't perfected her compass spell without backfires that usually follow her attempts at casting spells. While the backfire of her spells are usually humorous, especially when they affected her twin but they are not so humorous then they affected her when she's alone and Karma really didn't want to suffer a backfire if she casted this spell, so she's not even going to attempt.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on. Until I'm sure that you've been shown. That I can be trusted walking with you alone. Owoooooooo!_

 

Karma raised her head and sighed, looking around her. "Looks like I'm going to do this old school: use the stars as my compass."

She sighed as she started to walk, confidant that she had put a reasonable distance between her and the Alpha. Karma searched her pocket for her phone to call her dad but paled when she didn't feel the familiar shape of her iPhone. Karma started to fanatically search the woods floor for her iPhone, she swore when it wasn't anywhere near her and it must have fallen out of her pocket when she was running from the Alpha. Karma knew she should have stuck that damn thing in her sports bra and boob sweat be damn. Now she was up shit creek without a paddle with a Alpha looking for her even now, though she hoped that it wasn't.

Karma ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Like this night couldn't get any worse."

_Little Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. Owoooooooo!_

A growl sounded behind her, piercing suddenly through the still dark trees around her. Karma froze and slowly turned around to see that the huge dark Alpha was now standing behind her, a good distance away but it still made her heart started to beat against her chest. Screaming, Karma spun back around and started to ran once again. Behind her, she could hear that the Alpha chasing after her and kicking up speed.

"Nice going, Karma, you just jinx yourself." Karma muttered as she weaved between trees and logs, trying to lose the creature behind her. "And I really need to stop talking to myself and outloud!"

She could hear the Alpha gaining on her as she ran through the woods and Karma swore once again her statues as White witch in training because there was no way she could cast spells on the Alpha without any of her spells backfiring on her instead. So, she had to rely on her legs to save her from the Alpha's grasp.

_What a big heart I have, The better to love you with, Little Red Riding Hood, Even bad wolves can be good._

Karma screamed when she felt something knocking into her back and she fell to the ground with the Alpha on top of her. She squirmed in it's hold until she was lying on her back with the her face and it's face were mere inches of each other. Karma swallowed, she saw that the Alpha's eyes watched the movement. In a morbid curiosity, something in her wanted to know what the gender of the Alpha above her since this is a pretty intimate position. She chanced a look at it's groin and looked away immediately with wide-eyes and a furious blush on her cheeks.

 _'Great! I've been tackled to the ground by a male Alpha!'_   Karma scolded herself. _'_ _And apparently him chasing and getting me to the ground under him made him excited!'_

Karma couldn't believe that she got a heavily aroused Alpha werewolf towering over her body and she could feel his hot breath against her skin, making her hair move with each pant. She let out a heavy breath, wanting to breath despite feeling the hot breath landing on her face. Karma was starting to feel her body throb and pulsate, it wasn't a bad feeling, it wasn't good either. It was a strange feeling, Karma hadn't felt this way before and it scared her, it made her tremble underneath the large and bulky body of the Alpha werewolf.  

_I'll try to be satisfied, Just to walk close by your side, Maybe you'll see things my way, Before we get to Grandma's place._

Karma pressed herself even tighter against the cold ground below her as the Alpha lowered his muzzle towards her face, whiskey/honey brown eyes meets and holds with glowing blood red eyes. She twitched as she felt he nudged at her chin with his mouth and Karma refused until she yelped when she felt his clawed hand touching something he shouldn't be even touching.

Karma tilted her head so that her neck was displayed, and she felt the Alpha nuzzling into her flesh there, taking deep breathes, taking in her scent. She raised her hands and placed them on Alpha's chest, she could feel his heartbeat against her other hand and it was going pretty fast against her palm. Karma could feel her own heart beating in sync with his and that had started to worry her.

_Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything that a big bad wolf could want._

The Alpha licked the teen girl under him and he felt her jolt, startled by his sudden action, before nuzzling her neck once again. Her hair was tickling his nose as he breathed in her scent. The scent of magnolia and rain filled his senses. Alerting him that he had just found his mate and demanded that he bite her in order to prevent other werewolves from claiming her. He heard the girl whimper and finally opened his mouth, the Alpha pressed his fangs against the girl's neck and sink his fangs into the tender flesh of her right shoulder.

Karma screamed out in pain and surprise at the bite on her shoulder, and she started to buckle against the Alpha, trying to dislodge him. She muttered a spell and white electricity shot into the Alpha's body, making him release her from his grasp and move away from her in pain.

Karma shot up and ran off, following the moon guidelines and didn't stop even when her heart was beating hard against her ribs and her sides and legs were aching, until she reached the safety of her neighborhood. Karma finally stopped when she reached her home but stopped when she saw both her father's and brother's car in the driveway.

Karma glanced at the bleeding bite mark on her shoulder and sighed, she really didn't want to tell her father and brother about the encounter she had with the werewolf kind and decided not to tell their dad, she'll tell Stiles in the morning. He most definitely needed to know what happened tonight.

Karma climbed up the climbing plants that surrounds her entire bedroom window. Luckily, she had lifted the window open and she was able to climb in. Karma changed out of her clothes into her pajamas and casted a healing spell over the wound on her shoulder, stopping the bleeding. It was still a little tender and she briefly wondered why the Alpha had bitten her on the shoulder instead of biting her somewhere else. Karma hoped it wasn't anything meaningful in the werewolf culture.

Karma sighed as she remembered her missing iPhone.  _'_ _I'm going have to tell dad that I lost my phone during my jog.'_

Karma crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head, settling down to sleep. She briefly wondered, before sleep took her away in it's embrace, who was bitten by the Alpha werewolf.

_Owoooooooo!_

**Author's Note:**

> a mixture between Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters and The Last Witch Hunter.


End file.
